


What Yoochun will do for New Boots

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun wants a new pair of boots.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 2





	What Yoochun will do for New Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“I dare you.”

“What?” Yoochun said with a laugh.

“I dare you both.”

Jae and Yoochun looked at each other, and then back at Changmin.

“What do we get out of it?” Jae asked.

Changmin smirked. “Yoochun’s mouth on your cock. Seems like a fair prize to me.”

“Then why don’t you dare him to put his mouth on your cock instead of on mine?” Jae demanded.

“I’d rather watch.”

Yoochun downed the rest of his soju and smacked his lips. He rubbed his hands together. “So, just lips on his cock? Easy. Whip it out, Jae.”

Jae scoffed. “Fuck you.”

“And not just on his cock,” Changmin said. “Around his cock, and it has to be erect. And in your mouth, for thirty seconds.”

“No fucking way!” Jae shouted. “Not unless we get something out of it.”

Changmin put a finger to his chin like he was deep in thought. And then he snapped his fingers. “Yoochun. I buy you that pair of black boots you were drooling over at the store the other day.”

“Sweet, Jae. Let’s do this.”

“What do I get?” Jae asked, voice shaking, a bit scared to find out the answer.

“Well, I won’t tell Yoochun about the time I heard you moaning his name while you were jerking off.”

“Oh my god,” Yoochun said in English and then burst into laughter hard enough to curl him on his side. He fell off the chair.

“Fuck you, Minnie,” Jaejoong said, face red.

Yoochun calmed his breathing, wiped his tears and then stood up. He moved to Jae’s chair and rubbed his shoulders. Jae jerked away from his touch.

“Come on, baby,” Yoochun said again in English. He pulled Jae back and rubbed his shoulders. “Thirty seconds. And then Changmin will do whatever you want him to do. That’s the bet. I get new clothes, you get a slave for a week.”

Jae looked up and behind him, red still in his cheeks. “You want to?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I’m buzzed enough that I don’t care. I may even like it.”

“Then no.”

“You’re never going to get a chance at this again,” Changmin said.

Yoochun smiled widely and winked at Changmin and nodded his head. Fuck, all Jae had to do was ask and Yoochun would do it.

Everything went quiet.

Yoochun moved his hands down Jae’s chest and ended up hugging him from behind.

“How ‘bout it, Jae?” he whispered, lips brushing his ear. “Feel my mouth on you, nice and hot and warm, let me suck you and hold your hips down while you try to buck up into my tight throat.”

Jae’s breath sped up and then he nodded. “Okay.” It was more of an exhale of breath than a whisper.

Yoochun immediately wove around the chair, falling to his knees in front of Jae. He pushed Jae’s knees apart and then shifted forward. Jae was still having problems breathing, staring at Yoochun with wide, panicked eyes. He gripped the arms of the chair so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“Relax, Jae,” Yoochun whispered. “I probably wouldn’t be doing this if I was completely sober, but I’m not drunk enough that I don’t know what I’m doing.”

He reached for Jae’s pants, brushing his palm against the hard on already straining in the confines of the jeans. He undid the button and then smiled and bent over, lowering the zipper with his teeth.

Jae moaned, his head back and eyes shut. Nighttime fantasies were about to come true.

Yoochun slipped a hand over Jae’s erection and then through the boxers, tugging until his cock came free. He’s seen Jae naked so many times over the last few years, hard only a few times, but he still wanted to stare at it.

Jae’s quickening breath convinced him to stare at it later. He licked the tip, pressing slightly, and tonguing the slit already leaking clear fluid.

Jae moaned louder. He moved his tongue along the ridge at the head and then licked down the side. With a firm hand at the base, Yoochun closes his mouth over the head and sucked, lightly. Jae squirmed and mewled, and finally released the death grip on the chair, only to transfer it to Yoochun’s shoulders.

Yoochun slid his mouth down, only a bit and then pulled back up, drawing another anguished moan from Jae. He did it again, and again, each time letting more of Jae into his mouth.

Jae’s fingers caressed his neck and then tangled in his hair.

And then he thrust up.

Yoochun gagged and shot a glare up at him.

Jae was gasping, but he managed a smile as an apology.

Yoochun held his hips down. He concentrated on getting as much of Jae’s cock in his throat as he could. Jae’s hands pulled his hair, urging him on. His legs tightened and then wrapped around Yoochun’s body.

“Oh, god, fuck, Chunnie. So good.” His mouth was heaven. A heaven full of sin and debauchery, but heaven none the less. Slick and warm, nothing his imagination came up with was even close to the real thing. Heat coiled around him, and Yoochun pulled his release closer and closer with every touch of his tongue.

“Fuck, Yoochun, I’m com—” He broke off with a strangled yell, jerked his hips and came.

Yoochun didn’t pull away, but sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks out. The first pulse of come in his throat made him choke, but he quickly swallowed it and the majority of what followed.

Jae’s body went limp, legs outstretched, arms dangling from the sides of the chair. Head back. His chest rose and fell in deep gasps. Yoochun sucked him a few more times, content to have gotten it all, and then tucked Jae back into his pants. His own cock was so hard, he was sure just a few strokes from his hand (fuck, how he wished it was Jaejoong’s) would take care of it.

Slow applause made them both jerk in surprise.

Yoochun turned to Changmin. Jae blushed and buried his face in his arm.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Changmin said and licked his lips. “And a lot longer than thirty seconds.”

“You owe me new boots,” Yoochun said, “and you have to do whatever Jae tells you to for a week.”

“I’ll buy you half a wardrobe for that show, and Jae, shit, Jae, what do you want me to do?”

Jae swallowed and looked down at Yoochun. Yoochun smiled and made a kissy face at him. Jae returned the smile and then turned to Changmin.

“I want you to leave and stay gone for what?” He turned to Yoochun. “Half an hour?”

“Forty-five minutes,” Yoochun corrected. “We need time to shower afterwards.”


End file.
